


Aradia/Equius Dress to Impress

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Promstuck [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Dresses, F/M, Prom, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia and her matesprite prepare for prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aradia/Equius Dress to Impress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [India](https://archiveofourown.org/users/India/gifts), [Miaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaw/gifts).



Aradia Megido and Equius Zahhak were sat in the waiting room of the dress and suit shop together, waiting to be told their prom outfits were ready for the final fitting.

Neither of them had seen the other's outfit yet and so Aradia was practically buzzing at the prospect of seeing Equius in something other than tanktops and shorts. Equius, while already convinced that Aradia was beautiful no matter what she wore, was nevertheless looking forward to seeing how his matesprite would look in her dress.

"Miss Megido? We're ready for you." smiled the shop assistant.  
"0kay!" beamed Aradia, springing to her feet. She had already styled her hair into a bun with loose ringlets framing her face and applied the makeup (burgundy eyeshadow and lipstick and black eyeliner) at home. If she was going to knock Equius' socks off with this gown, she was going to do it properly.  
"D-> Do not forget these." Equius handed her the pair of heels that would go with the dress.  
"Thanks." Aradia took them and kissed Equius' cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark.

She followed the woman into the changing rooms where her dress was waiting for her. When she had come here the very first time with her ancestor, Damara, the older troll had immediately spotted and picked out this dress for her and that had been that.

She changed out of her normal outfit of a t-shirt with her sign on it and a skirt that reached her ankles before slipping into the dress. She needed some assistance with the buttons up the back as they were tricky to do on her own but other than that it fit perfectly.

"Happy?" asked the assistant as Aradia looked at herself in the mirror.  
"It's perfect..." she whispered, her voice muffled due to her hands over her mouth.  
"Ready to go show your boyfriend?"  
"0h abs0lutely." grinned the redblood.

Equius was still waiting in the waiting room, texting Dirk about something to do with their joint project in robotics class (there was a fault in the programme code and Dirk couldn't find it for the life of him).

"Equius?" 

The blueblood looked him and his jaw dropped. Wow...just wow. His matesprite appeared to have been replaced by a goddess: a goddess in a burgundy gown that complimented her amber and maroon eyes perfectly. The skirt was made of rounded sections of material which were layered over each other, giving the impression of rose petals. The red bodice was fitted and had a sweetheart neckline which flattered Aradia's figure. The top half of the dress was covered in maroon lace which gave a higher neckline and also created a pair of sleeves that came to Aradia's wrists.

This goddess stood before Equius seemed to freeze time, but the next moment the blueblood was on her feet and coming over to his matesprite.

"D0 y0u like it?" Aradia asked shyly, looking up at Equius through thick dark lashes.  
"D-> You are a vision of true perfection." murmured Equius in that deep voice of his, a tiny smile on his lips.  
The redblood laughed quietly as he brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, being careful of her curling ram's horns.

"Mr Zahhak?" a male assistant interrupted them from the other side of the shop.  
"0ff y0u g0, my Prince charming." teased Aradia   
"D-> Oh hush..." Equius muttered, turning a dark shade of blue and following the assistant while Aradia went to go take off her dress.

The redblood had taken off her makeup and was running her fingers through her tumbling mass of curls when Equius returned. Aradia gasped and covered her mouth with her hands when she saw him.

His suit was a dark navy colour, darker than his blood colour, with a crisp white shirt underneath. He wore a navy waist coat and around his neck was a tie which matched his blood colour. The leather shoes on his feet were black and made of leather. He had even tied his hair back into a ponytail using a hair tie that was reminiscent of his matesprite's blood colour.

"0h my g0g..." breathed Aradia, looking her matesprite up and down.  
"D-> What? Is something wrong?" frowned Equius, looking down at himself "D-> Did I tear something due to my STRENGTH?" he asked.  
Aradia came over and shut him up with a kiss.  
"D-> What was that for?" whispered Equius when she pulled away.  
"Because y0u l00k fantastic? Because I l0ve y0u and the fact that s0me0ne as amazing as y0u is g0ing to pr0m with me? Yet al0ne the fact that s0me0ne as w0nderful as you is matesprite?" Aradia said quietly, brushing a hand through Equius' hair, narrowly avoiding his broken horn.

Equius couldn't even begin to come up with a reply for that. He just pulled Aradia into a hug, thinking about what she had just said to him. HE was the one who was blessed to have a girl such as Aradia in his life, nevermind in his flushed quadrant.

Finally he came up with a response.

"D-> I love you too, my roseb100ded princess."


End file.
